With Borias
by EmberValley
Summary: The ghost of Borias comes to Xena to help save his soul and their son. Xena leaves on her mission with the help of Gabrielle, Hercules, and Iolaus.


Note: I do not own the characters and so on.  
Another note: This story is pretty much a dream I had one night and had to write it down and the first story to actually have an ending. Please let me know what you think so I can improve it. Thank You : )

Time: set not to long after after Orphan of War

**With Borias**

"Gabrielle, go to the inn and get the room, I'm going to take care of the horses" said the raven haired warrior aside her palomino mare. She looked up into the sky that was quickly turning from a brilliant blue to a seething black. She looked down to her companions, "We should hurry before the storm hits,"

"Meet you there," Gabrielle handed Xena the reins to his big black and white spotted horse.

* * *

Xena lead the horses into the public stable. Xena flagged down the stable hand, "room for two more?"

"Yes, at the far end are two open stalls," the young man looked out the door, "Just in time for the storm to hit, huh? The cost is 2 dinars if you feed and care for them yourself, the price rises if you want turn out and care."

"I'll handle them, the mare is testy with storms approaching and the stallion is still learning his manners,"

"That is mighty brave or pretty damn risky of you to travel with a mare and a stallion"

"Don't I know I it, the owner of the stallion is a good friend, I'm training the stallion for him"

"Good looking horses, alright, have a good night, payment is due now just in case I am not around and it's my helper,"

"No problem,' Xena handed him the dinars.

* * *

Gabrielle made it into the inn just as the sky released the rain. The wind made it nearly impossible to close the door behind them. Gabrielle walked up the tavern and inn keeper, "Please tell me you have a room?"

"We do, 10 dinars"

"For a room? No 4 dinars and dinner. I'll even tell a story tonight, I am a bard if you would like"

* * *

Two men walked into the dining area of the tavern. One was taller than the other by at least a foot. The smaller man nudged the taller man pointing to the small blond woman dealing with the tavern keeper. The woman gave a triumphant smile as she handed over her coins. She turned around to see the men watching her.

"Iolaus! Hercules!" She gave both men a hug.

"Gabrielle it is good to see you and a very nice surprise," Iolaus embraced Gabrielle smiling.

"What brings you out this way? Where's Xena?" Hercules asked as they took seats and Iolaus ordered them drinks.

"She is putting the horses in the stable,"

"Horses, you have a horse now?"

"Oh no no, it Joxer's horse Xena is training, that think is a menace," she said waving her arms in front of her.

"Is Joxer here?" Iolaus asked hoping for a no.

"No, Xena wanted one on one time with the horse without Joxer breathing down her next about everything she did with him."

"Oh good…I mean that's good that she is doing that for him" Iolaus smiled at Gabrielle.

"I wonder what is taking Xena so long." Hercules wondered aloud.

"She is more than likely giving Demon horse a lesson in manners"

"I think I'll go find her," Hercules volunteered leaving the table and a pair of smiling blonds.

* * *

Xena brushed down the horses as she listened to the storm beat against the side of the building. She heard a rushing from the other side of the barn. She tried to follow the sound but the wind and the rain drowned out most of it. She looked at the big stallion that was at least a hand taller the Argo. He was pacing in the stall, anxious from being confined. She gave him a pat on the neck, "The storm will pass and you and Argo can go find some nice grass. Easy boy, you're safe in here," She talked gently to the horse rubbing his neck. Gabrielle may call him demon horse, but he was well behaved for Xena…most of the time. She heard the rustling again and looked leaving the nervous stallion in his stall and she went to look around the stable. She had the feeling she was being watched.

She looked up as the stable door opened in a rush of rain and wind and a large muscular built man walked in.

"Xena?" Asked the figure as he looked toward to horses.

"Right here Hercules" Xena said from almost behind him,

"What are you doing over there?" He turned around to see Xena standing in a pile of hay.

"I heard a noise I was checking it out," She made her way out of the hay.

"And did you find anything?" Hercules plucked a piece of hay out of Xena's hair, "You know if you go back to the tavern with hay in your hair you know what our friends in there will think."

"Very funny" Xena smiled as whipped herself off. She went and checked on the horses once more, "It's odd, I kept hearing the sound of boots but when I look there is nothing, and it's not your favorite brother I would be able to smell his stench."

"Maybe it's just the storm playing with your ears,"

"I doubt it, but there is nothing I can do for now," She waved her arm toward the stable door, "To dinner?"

"To dinner"

The duo braved the storm as they fought to close the door only to fight the door to the tavern. The gush of wind, the flash of lightening, and the streaming rain pouring in grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. Hercules closed the door to then inn as Xena rung out her hair and attempted to dry herself off. The duo walked over to the table where their friends waited.

"Hold up," Gabrielle held up her hands, "You are NOT sitting next to us soaking wet, go upstairs and dry off or please put something dry on. I don't care what it is."

Hercules looked at Iolaus; "our rooms are next to each other" meanwhile Gabrielle was telling Xena where the rooms were.

"Come on Hercules, lets head upstairs" Hercules followed Xena as they headed up the stairs to the rooms.

Gabrielle and Iolaus watched as their friends headed off to get dry. Gabrielle smiles as Iolaus, "With the way this storm is being we might end up seeing each other for more than a day or two."

Iolaus laughed, "Yeah, I have seen these storms last a few days."

"Maybe some time with you guys will put Xena in a better mood," Gabrielle took a sip of her cider, "That stallion has been a pain in the back end, and seems like every wanna-be-warrior-make-my-name-by-killing-Xena has been non-stop for weeks now."

"I think you will get some free time with this storm," he looked over as the inn keeper relock the door and a loud class of thunder rocked the place, "Maybe."

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Xena opened the window to peak outside after the thunder clap. She saw a figure standing just off to the side staring up at the windows. He appeared unaffected by the storm. Xena could feel the rain hit her face with each gush of wind. Before she finished drying off her leathers she left her room and knocked on Hercules's door. He answered it looking at her with a smirk, "You're still wet"

"Let me look out your window," She said walking past a shirtless Hercules.

"By all means, please come on in," Hercules spoke after Xena was already at the window, "You realize Iolaus is going to throw a hissy fit because you're letting the rain in."

"Shhhh" Xena opened the window and peaked looking for the man, or what she assumed was a man, standing out in the rain. He was gone and his foot prints, if there were any, were erased by the rain.  
Hercules walked over to stand behind Xena looking over her shoulders, "What are you looking for?"

"I saw a man standing over in the square over there staring at our windows. But he was more near your window so I thought I would get a better view of him from here but he is no longer there."

"It was probable just a shadow caused by the storm, come on lets head downstairs," Hercules tugged on Xena's arm as he handed her a cloth to finish drying off with.

The two rejoined their friends at the table just as the food was being placed upon the table.

"You guys were taking so long we ordered for you," Iolaus spoke as he dived into his lamb stew.

"Thank You," Hercules spoke as he and Xena took their seats.

For the next hour the group caught up on each other's adventures making up for missed time. Iolaus and Gabrielle of course provided most of the talking. While the talking continued Xena looked over toward the back of the inn near the kitchen and saw the man from outside. He was obscured by other patrons and a wall. Xena watch him stare at the table she and her friends were at. She stood up abruptly and made her way towards the man. As she approached he turned and entered the kitchen. The group stopped talking watching Xena.

"Can I help you?" asked the inn keeper seeing Xena's approach.

"There was a man here, a taller than me, dark hair, and that's about all I could see,"

"No, I'm sorry; there was no man other then my crew here,"

"He walked right passed you,"

"I saw no one… Are you feeling are right miss?"

"I'm fine," she turned and went back to the table.

"Xena? What was that about?" asked Gabrielle curious.

"Nothing," Xena took a sip of her ale thinking about the noise from the stable, the man in the rain the one man that seemly vanished in the tavern.

* * *

The next morning the storm had lightened up to pouring rain from torrential down pour. Xena woke before the sun rose to check on the horses. The stallion was pacing in his stall while Argo calmly looked up as Xena approached her.

"Morning girl, he keep you up all night?" Xena asked pointing to the other horse snorting.

"Beautiful horses Xena," Xena looked up to the familiar voice. However there were no familiar people standing in the room with her. She walked away from the horse and looked up into the rafters of the stable. Besides the animals she was alone.

"I must be going crazy huh," Xena took grain and hay to feed the horses.

"I would say not, you have never been saner," came the voice again. Xena paused again looking around. She drew her sword poking the hay.

"Really now?" She spoke into the air.

"I need your help," when Xena did not respond the voice continued, "I have kept tabs on you from the underworld, the dead can hear your thoughts Xena. I know the change that has taken place within you. If only you believed me all the years ago." The voice paused, "I can only appear temporally, I am still weak,"

"What happened?" Xena asked the air. She was greeted with silence from the voice and the deafening crack of thunder, "Speak!"

"Xena?" Hercules opened the door to the stable. He saw Xena standing in the middle of the stable, sword in hand talking to the air. Xena whipped her head around to face Hercules.

"Did you hear anything?" She asked looking around,

"I heard you yell _what happened_, and demanding someone to speak… Are you okay?" He asked seeing that Xena was alone.

Knowing she looked a bit crazy, she tried to explain, "I heard a voice,"

"A voice? Whose?"

"Mine," stepped a tall man, with a goatee, long black hair, tattooed arm, with black leather out of thin air, he looked back at Xena, "Put down your damn sword, we need to speak quick"

"Speak," Xena held her sword, not trusting her eyes upon a man she saw die.

"Xena?" Hercules asked watching Xena and the man in front of him, both were ignoring him.

"How do I even know you're real?" She pointed her sword at him.

"You named him after my father," he smiled, "I only wished I had time with him,"

"Yes he is," Xena reflected, "but that still does not explain why you are here? I saw your body, you were dead"

"I was, or still am. A woman named Biljana, know the name?"

"Yes, she was a an Amazon."

"She is trying to take revenge on us, she found where I was buried, is trying going to use my essence to become stronger-" The man's hand started to fade from sight, followed by the rest of his back.

"And?" Came Xena's now almost panicked voice surprising Hercules.

"Find him!" The man vanished from sight.

Xena finally remembered Hercules was still standing next to her, "Hercules, I have leave," Xena grabbed her saddle as Hercules touched her arm.

"Wait, who was that, who was he talking about?" Hercules asked as the stable door opened to Iolaus, neither hero noticed him. He watched as Hercules reached for Xena's saddle, "Where are you going? You won't get 500 feet in this rain,"

Xena yanked back on her saddle, "Let go," she said in a deadly tone.

"Hello?" Iolaus spoke trying to get their attention.

"Xena, answer my questions," Hercules demanded right back.

"I have to get to the Centaur village that Kaleipus is leader of,"

"That is not more than a week's ride from here; you can wait out the storm, it will end shortly, and what good would it do you ride head on into something you don't know much about or if it is even true. That man was for lack of a better word a ghost. Who does he want you to find?"

"Wait it out? What if the rain last two more days? That could be two days to long. You were a father, you should understand" Xena pulled the saddle from Hercules hand and placed it onto Argo's back.

"Xena…who was that man telling you to protect?" Asked Hercules starting to get the picture while Iolaus wondered what was going on.

"Our son," She picked up the bridle hanging next to the door and bridled up Argo, She handed Hercules a packet of dinars, "give this to the stable owner for the stallion, I'll come back for him." She walked Argo out of her stall.

"Wait Xena, I'll come with you," Hercules spoke, "What about Gabrielle?"

"Tell her where I went, she'll understand,"

"Xena, you're not leaving without us," Iolaus spoke, finally getting the attention of the two heroes.

"I don't have time-"

"Listen I'll go wake Gabrielle and you get him ready and we will head off together" he said pointing to the stallion.

"Alright," she handed Argos reins to Hercules as Iolaus ran to get Gabrielle.

Xena tacked up a teeth bearing stallion and lead him out of the stall. "I'll ride him, you can ride behind me on him, and Iolaus and Gabrielle can ride Argo. I don't trust Gabrielle to ride him yet,"

"Understandable," Hercules watched as the stallion kicked the stall door, "So what happens when Argo is in heat?"

"I kill Joxer,"

"Oh" Hercules changed the subject, "Was that his father then?"

"Yes, his name is Borias, he was a great man," Xena spoke petting the black and white horse.

"Lucky for me Gabrielle was already up," Iolaus walked back into the stable followed by a grumpy Gabrielle.

"Mount up on Argo," Xena told the pair as she led the stallion out of the stable into the rain. She mounted him with little effort much to the stallion's dissatisfaction.

* * *

The group took off in the rain at a pace Hercules deemed less then safe in the storm.

Three days into traveling the group stopped to spend the right in a cave system. For the three days Xena was deep in thought, thinking about what Borias had said. She prayed that when they reached the centaur village that there would be nothing wrong and she and Hercules hallucinated the vision of Borias. Bad nutbread or something like that.

The group ate in silence in the cave when Iolaus spoke up, "How old is Solan?" having missed the whole part of the conversation about Borias being the father.

"Nine," Spoke a fifth voice. All four heads turned toward the sound of the voice in the front of the cave, "He is nine, and healthy, and bright, and beautiful,"

"Tell us what is going on," Xena spoke.

"Biljana is the cause of the rain; she needs the force of the storm,"

"Does she have Solan yet?"

"No, he was safe when I left."

"Good,"

Borias looked at her three friends for the first time, "You must be Hercules,"

"Yes,"

"You have accomplished something I tried and failed, for that I am forever grateful," He looked back to Xena, "Can I speak to you in private?"

Xena nodded and moved to the entrance of the cave just out of hearing range of her friends.

"What does that mean?" Asked Iolaus looking at the retreating pair.

"When Xena was pregnant with Solan he tried to get her away to form a true family," Gabrielle responded.

"Taker her away?"

"Away from her Army," Gabrielle readjusted her seat, "she was bent on ultimate power…"

* * *

"Xena," he paused scratched his head stepping closer to her, "I am impressed with who you have grown into. I know you have not told Solan you are his mother but he will figure it out one day as will your enemies, you have to know you cannot keep him a secret forever. Maybe it's time you finally take responsibility for him upon yourself and be a mother-"

"Be a mother?" Xena raised her eye brow, "Take him home to mother and settle down and like a normal family? Then I will spend every week defending us from people who want to kill him and me and-"

"How do you know that will even happen? You keep him hidden like a deep dark secret! He deserves a chance to know him mother, because face it he won't ever know me, I might be here now but how long will that last before I am called back into eternity?" he snapped right back." He stepped up toward Xena, after all you can't hit a ghost, no matter how life-like he look, "Your crusade of wanting to right all your wrongs? Well you should have started with Solan!"

"No, you're wrong, he was perfectly safe until Dagnine-"

"Dagnine! I heard your thoughts for all of that, it was mighty big of you to not tell Solan that he is not an orphan" he sneered.

* * *

"Um… guys I think they are fighting" Iolaus pointed to Xena and Borias, interrupting their body language, "I bet if he was solid she would be throwing punches right now,"

"No kidding,' Spoke Gabrielle, "I know they are scared for Solan, it must be taking its toll on her"

"They better finish fast, if we are going to make it in time we need to get some rest" Hercules said concerned, "oh wait here she comes, she looks pissed,"

Every line of Xena's body rippled with anger, she took to her bed spread, "Go to sleep, we are leaving before first light"

Not wanting to become the target of her anger they all did as she said.

* * *

Two days later they reached the centaur village, it was in shambles. Fighters lined the buildings, with prisoners of war being held captive. Biljana was waiting for them. Xena walked in alone, the other three slithered their way around to free as many warriors as they could without being noticed and to locate Solan.

"Xena, Xena, Xena"

"Biljana, you never liked the centaurs"

"Oh Xena, you once thought like me." She twirled her sword, "I always thought you would destroy them all but you never did, and I have always wondered why. But then I figured it was because Borias was killed, however, I would have thought you would have taken revenge on the murder, but again you never did," she twirled her sword again, "then a few months ago I hear about Dagnine being here and how you came to stop him and protected the centaur village. For someone who wanted to kill them all you had a pretty strong change of heart."

"You a bit long winded, get to your point," Xena twirled her sword stepping closer to the warrior in front of her.

"Okay, well I did my research and the head centaur suddenly had a baby, a human baby to care for, and your army pulled out. I thought it was maybe Borias's child or yours, or both. Only way to find out, I came for the bones of Borias, I figure with his bones I'd have his strength the power to defeat you and use Solan as bait!" she lunged forward striking the first blow.

Xena struck the sword pushing Biljana back, "Defeat this" she swung her sword violently at Biljana, "Where's Solan?" Xena screamed kicking Biljana in the chest.

* * *

Hercules freed the centaurs, "how did you guys get taken?"

"She was like a demon, during the night she suddenly appeared, wanted the children she said to feed off of them. She had the skeleton of Borias at her feet, using whatever magic she had to overpower us," One Centaur said.

Another said, "Her source of power is coming from the skeleton, she hasn't taken the children yet"

"We have to quietly take out as many fighters as we can" Hercules said as the group was freed one by one, with 15 knocked out cold fighters.

* * *

Gabrielle had found the children, but no Solan. They were all crying, "Shhhh, it's okay, we will get you out, we need you guys to stand here and quiet."

* * *

Iolaus was the closest one to Xena surveying the area waiting for Xena's single to give to the others. He watched Xena as she fought Biljana, heard more about Xena's past then he ever heard. Borias appeared beside him making him look over to his left.

"I always loved watching her fight," he gazed at his former lover whipping rain out of his eyes.

Iolaus put his attention back to Xena.

* * *

Xena kicked Biljana to the muddy ground as the rain beat against them, straddling her with sword to throat with one hand, "were is Solan?"

The guards started to move forward, Biljana put her hand up telling them to halt, "Wait. Bring Solan out…"

Out of one of the huts a boy in rags and covered in blood was pulled out. Xena was distracted long enough to get a fist to her face from Biljana; she gave the single to Iolaus. Iolaus came running out from behind Xena sword in hand shouting.

The men Hercules had freed came out of hiding as Gabrielle took the children away with the guards now distracted.

"XENA! The circle of Bones holds her POWER!" Hercules shouted.

Borias appeared next to the injured Solan, "Solan can you hear me son?" He was right next to Solans ear. Solan did not respond. Borias gazed with worry upon his son and looked over to the fight, Biljana was using the power she had from his skeleton to defeat Xena. Borias knew the only thing to drain Biljana was to end the circle that was well guard. He stood up and ran for the circle. The guards saw this and started to chase Borias.

* * *

Iolaus and Hercules took out fighter after fighter while Xena fought Biljana and her guards. Borias was causing another distraction, "IOLAUS the circle!"

Iolaus was closest to the circle stepping into it, Borias felt the pull upon his body as he ran toward the circle. Iolaus felt his body start to tingle as Borias was absorbed into Iolaus's body.

Borias/Iolaus looked at their hands then out to the circle. That is what Biljana planned, take the pure essence of Borias into her body but something went wrong and she just received the strength. Iolaus felt it all instantly. He ran over to the limp form of Solan picking him up and running with him.

With Iolaus running into the circle of bones and taking Borias into himself Biljana lost her strength being knocked down by Xena. Xena saw her chance kicking the sword out of Biljana's hand stabbing her in the chest killing her and the pouring rain instantly. The blood seeped out of her chest as Xena looked around, Hercules and the centaurs had brought the fighters and guards to a halt. She looked for Solan, she saw Iolaus with him had pulled Solan into a shaded spot and was starting to tend to his wounds. She ran over to Iolaus.

"Xena, he will live he has a concussion and mild cuts," Borias/Iolaus spoke, "He will be fine but have a headache for a while,"

Xena nodded taking Solan into her arms. She reached for an extra cloth as the man in front of her touched her arm she looked up not to see Iolaus's eyes but those of Borias, "He knows and understands, he came to briefly and asked for his mother, you. Here is your chance, walk away with your son…"

Kaleipus made his way over to Xena, he did his best to knee next to the three on the ground.

"Xena, I am grateful beyond words that you came. Let's get Solan into my hut and we can talk," Kaleipus assisted Xena in picking up Solan. Kaleipus carried him into one of the larger still standing huts and laid him on the bed.

"He will be fine, no stitches, just a headache, could have been a lot worse," Xena said never taking her eyes off Solan, "how did this happen she asked" as Borias/Iolaus walked in.

Kaleipus told how this she-demon came in the middle of the night asking about a place to reside. She played it real sweet to. Some of the men are convinced she appeared out of nowhere one night. She asked a lot of questions, about Borias, said she was an old friend from childhood. She was taken to his grave. After she saw his grave she became more silent over the days. Then a younger centaur noticed the grave of Borias was dung up.

She had tried to take his essence but being of female body forgot some important steps to make his soul enter hers. Instead all she received was his strength letting his soul free from the underworld. Borias came to Kaleipus but it was if the centaurs were under a trace when her army attacked. Kaleipus sent Borias to find Xena, but not before he met Solan. It was a tearful moment for the warrior that confused the child. Kaleipus urged Borias to hurry. Feeling that Solan would be at risk Kaleipus felt they should hide him. However, before he could hide him the army attacked. Biljana used secrets from Alti to overpower the men. She was furious the ritual did not finish. She felt the soul of Borias enter the world of the living. She knew if she killed Solan she would not be able to control it. She bided her time, where would he go? She felt that he was finding Xena. She ransacked the village in a fit of rage. She tried the ceremony with some of Solans blood, nothing. When Xena arrived Bijana knew her only hope of power would be to kill Xena and hope that Borias's soul would be nearby when she used Xena's blood to finish the circle.

Borias used his senses to find Xena using a lot of his strength to find her. He finally found her at the town but she was so different from the woman he left behind. She was calmer, stronger from the inside. He knew she had changed over the years from passing thoughts of the living but to see it for himself he wondered what would the future had hold for them if they never met Alti.

After traveling so far he could not appear to her yet but she could sense him, he knew it. Then a when he knew he could appear he revealed himself to Xena hoping she was truly a better person. The man that had came looking for her, he wondered who this large man was. After staying with Xena for those few nights, he learned about Hercules. He only wished he could have done that years earlier. He looked at the people around his, his former lover, his son, and one time great friend.

Kaleipus spoke up, "She seemed confused as if she did not truly know what she was doing…"

"To accomplish what she wanted she did not need extra blood. She needed to use my bones, grind them up and make a poultice out of it with various herbs, not use them for the circle," Borias in the body of Iolaus started to speak, "The circle should have been mostly the blood of a sacrificed animals mixed with her blood,"

"Borias?" asked Kaleipus touching Iolaus.

"For the time being," he shrugged, "I'd need some help getting back to the underworld so Iolaus can have his body back,"

"What happens if we don't get it back in time?" Kaleipus asked

"We merge, becoming a new person entirely," Borias looked at Kaleipus, "please watch over Solan while I speak to Xena,"

"As I always have," The centaur bowed his head touching his heart.

"And for that I am forever grateful," he turned to Xena after shaking hands with Kaleipus, "Please walk with me,"

"Borias," She asked as they left the hunt, she spotted Hercules helping the village start to rebuild as Gabrielle kept the child entertained.

"No, Xena, I know you have done your best to protect Solan but that is no longer enough, if this gets out you need to step up as his mother-"

"I heard this speech this week thank you," she growled, "I will do anything I have to keep him safe and you know that"

"I know that but its hard just watching life unfold in random thoughts from people," He put an hand on her arm, "everything could have been different, I saw this person standing in front of me before you knew she existed. Told you, you should have believed me, and I know you have thought the same"

Xena smiled, "I forget the dead can hear your thoughts from time to time,"

"I have liked what I heard more and more from you Xena," he paused, "I think I loved you,"

Xena remained Silent as they walked to the edge of the village.

"But," he continued, "You have the potential to be a great hero, don't let your guilt and hatred of the past eat at you as it does, let it go, you are on a better path now. I can see it through the eyes of Iolaus,"

"How much does Iolaus know what is going on?" she finally spoke softly.

"He can feel, see, hear, all that is going on. He knows all my thoughts past and present as I know his. You two did not meet in the best of circumstances,"

"No, we did not,"

"He forgives you, you know,"

"I don't see how-"

"Stop, take it as it is," he looked into her eyes again, "Xena I don't have much time before we fuse into one."

"Borias I have thought about what I would say if I ever had a chance to talk to you again…"

"I know, I heard every version you do not need to say it now. I know what is in there," he said lightly tapping her head, "Lets head back, I bet they are wondering why we are not helping the cleanup."

* * *

When they made it back to camp Solan was up walking around, he spotted Xena and Iolaus. He walked over to them.

Seeing his approach Xena angled her way toward him, "How are you feeling Solan?"

"Better," he paused, "That lady said things… that you were…"

"Solan, I did it to keep you save." She kneeled down next to him.

"So it's true?" He looked about to cry.

"Yes," the second Xena said yes Solan launched into Xena's arms.

"Can I call you mom?"

"Yes, but only around friends, I don't want you to get hurt," she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yes…mom," He looked at Iolaus backing away from Xena, "She said father was here in the land of the living to,"

Xena looked to the man next to her, "This is the body of a friend Iolaus, Borias, your father is temporarily in his body before he goes back to the underworld."

"Father?" Solan was in tears.

* * *

Hercules looked over to see a tearful Xena, Solan, and who he thought was Iolaus walk into the hut. He wondered what was going on as he made his way over. Kaleipus stopped him before he could enter the hut, "Borias's soul is speaking from Iolaus, they are having a family moment they will never get again,"

Hercules looked to the centaur in front of him, "No wonder they are all crying, that has to be hard, learning about your mother and speaking to your long dead father,"

"Solan is going to need a lot of love and care the next couple of months," Kaleipus swished his tail nervously, "Xena had said she would not take Solan away, he only knows me as his home…"

"Xena would not up root a child like that," Hercules spoke firmly for the centaur's sake.

"I hope you are correct," Kaleipus looked out into the village changing the subject, "Gabrielle is having a lot of fun keeping the children's spirits up,"

"She is good at that sort of thing, the children just take to her always,"

* * *

That night Xena and Borias in Iolaus's body began the ceremony to send Borias's soul back to the underworld. Xena kept her emotions in check as she started. She spoke the ritualistic words not really hearing them as she preformed the ceremony in front of the her friends and half the village.

"And with a final cut," she took a knife and cut the palm of Iolaus, "I set this soul free once again,"

There was a bright light that engulfed Iolaus. Xena was pushed backwards from the force of the light. In the light she saw the soul leave, her last image of Borias. Iolaus collapsed to the ground. Xena kneeled over him, "may all yours return," she wrapped his hand, "Iolaus can you hear me?"

"Yes, ow" he sat up and looked into the eyes of the warrior princess, his once hated enemy. He retained the memories of his time sharing his body with Borias.

"How much do you remember?" She asked softly, wiping the sweat off Iolaus face.

"All of it,"

Xena nodded as she finished the ceremony closing the circle.

* * *

The village celebrated with food and dance as the night turned into day. The friends joined in and celebrated. Xena and Gabrielle decided to stay at the village for the time being so Xena and Solan could have some time together. In the morning Hercules and Iolaus said their good-byes. Xena looked into the clear blue sky and knew she had a second chance to be a mother.


End file.
